


Again

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mickey slips up, punishment is due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

“What?” Mickey asked, eyebrows shooting up, thinking he couldn’t have possibly heard right.

Ian was sitting on the couch in his room, arms crossed. They’d walked back to Mickey’s house after they closed up the shop, but he’d been quiet the whole rest of the way there. As they were leaving together, Mickey’s brothers came around the corner and stopped them. Mickey was chatting with them, no big deal. Then, one of them mentioned there was some rumors going around about Mickey. They’d heard somewhere that their brother was seen taking it up the ass like a bitch. Of course, everyone pretty much knew about Ian and Mickey being a thing, except for his brothers. They started teasing that they looked like a couple of fags, walking home together all the time. Mickey knew he was with Ian now, but old habits tend to die hard. He ended up denying the rumors and saying a lot of the things he used to when he felt trapped, all while Ian stood there wordless. Now, he looked Mickey straight in the eye, the look on his face saying he was not in the mood for Mickey’s bullshit.

“I said drop your pants, and get over here.” He wasn’t smiling.

Mickey was confused for a second, but then his face relaxed into a cocky smile. “Oh, I see,” he laughed a bit, “We trying something new here? That’s a little kinky, Galla-”

“Now.” Ian cut him off, his voice strained and serious. It was actually scary that he didn’t yell; the control getting his anger across even more.

Mickey stood there for a minute, eyes widening as he started to finally feel like maybe the other boy wasn’t kidding. He’d seen Ian pissed, but this was somehow different. And he knew exactly why, and what he was upset about. He knew the minute he wouldn’t talk to him and kept shooting him looks. Ian’s mood seem to be radiating off of him as he stared at Mickey, waiting. He looked like he might snap any second, and it was paralyzing Mickey. He slowly made to undo his pants, but he was frantically trying to come up with something to say, so he wouldn’t be killed. He started to say he was sorry for the things he said back there, but Ian let out a heavy breath. He bolted up and yanked Mickey to him, tugging his jeans and boxers down and pulling him down over his knee so fast, Mickey only had time to let out a gasp of surprise. He didn’t even try to get up, afraid of what Ian might do.

“Now, Mickey,” he started rubbing Mickey’s bare ass gently with one hand, as the other went to rest in his dark hair. “It seems you’ve forgotten everything we’ve been through, and think it’s okay to revert back to a closeted douchebag. I’m over the things you said, but I can’t have that happening again. Can I?” He was speaking quietly and calmly, continuing his movements.

Mickey didn’t dare try and look at him, so he kept his eyes and head down towards the floor, as he hung over Ian’s lap. He didn’t know if he should answer, so his mouth opened and closed silently. As much as he was sort of enjoying the feel of his hands on him, he couldn’t help but think it was lulling him into a false sense of security. He was right.

_Smack_

Ian had raised his hand and brought it down hard onto Mickey’s backside, gripping his hair tight and jerking his head back at the same time. Mickey yelped. “Can I?” He repeated.

“Jesus, Ian! What the-”

_Smack_

Ian did it again, shutting Mickey up quick. He yanked his head to face him. “Can I, Mick?”

Mickey looked into his eyes, panting a little. “No” He breathed out.

Ian looked back at him, a smug look coming onto his face. His mouth lifted slightly. “Right.” He began smoothing his hand over Mickey’s ass again, slowly. “And you need to be punished, right?”

Mickey couldn’t speak, he just nodded, but Ian raised his hand again. He flinched. “Y-yes!”

_Whack_

Ian brought his hand down anyway. Mickey jumped in his lap, gasping from the hit. “Say it, Mickey!” He smacked him again, a bit lighter than before.

“I-I need to be punished!” Mickey said promptly, thinking his quick answer would spare him. He was wrong.

_Slap_

“How?” Ian asked.

_Slap_

“How do you need to be punished, Mickey?” Ian squeezed his ass in his hand, almost pinching it.

Mickey’s face was flush and he was starting to sweat. He groaned at Ian’s tight grip. “Ah! Spank me!” He yelled.

And Ian did. He used one hand to hold Mickey down, as he raised his hand and slapped his butt over and over.

_Smack_

_Smack_

Ian kept going, Mickey jerking and shaking under his ministrations. He was glad he couldn’t see the devilish grin on his face, because he was enjoying this way too much. He wasn’t even really mad anymore. Maybe part of him had always imagined his boyfriend across his knee as he spanked him, and now here it was in front of him. The sight of Mickey writhing and the sound of his reactions to each impact was beginning to get to him. And based on the hardness he felt growing against his own, he would say Mickey wasn’t eager to stop him.

_Whack_

“Ah!”

_Whack_

“Uhgnn!”

Mickey’s cheeks were on fire as Ian’s palm burned against his tender flesh. He was sure his face was as red as his ass, and he was breathing hard. He licked and bit his lips, his skin stinging and raw. As Ian hit him harder, he made more noise. Ian was strong, and he wasn’t holding back. It hurt like hell, but it felt so good. Every time Ian’s hand met with his rear, he recoiled from the intense pain, but spasmed with pleasure. He was sure Ian could feel the wet spot where he was leaking with excitement.

_Slap_

Mickey hissed through gritted teeth, the pull of his hair sending a ripple down his spine. He gripped what he could of the couch to brace himself for the next one. He practically stuck it out more in anticipation.

_Slap Slap Slap_

“Mmmhh” Mickey moaned, not expecting that, but welcoming it anyway. Then he was caught completely off guard again.

_WHACK!_

“Oh, God, Ian! Spank me! Uhh!” Mickey cried out, unable to control himself. His head was thrown back and his eyes clenched tight. His mouth was slack, as he panted hard.

A grin broke out on Ian’s face. He grabbed Mickey by the head and pulled him up a bit, so he could see his face. Mickey’s face was the sexiest he’d ever seen it; lips parted and wet and eyes hooded with lust, but begging for more. “You like this, Mickey?”

Mickey nodded slowly, not able to form words at the moment.

Ian continued. “Because, it’s supposed to be teaching you a lesson.” He was absentmindedly tapping at the other boy’s ass, watching it jiggle slightly. It was pretty red, so the print of his hand looked white as he pressed it against the muscles. Mickey really did have a great ass; perfectly round and firm and tight. The cheeks fit right in his hands, as he fucked him from behind or just kneaded them as they made out. He rarely got to play with it, so this was kind of fun. And it was making him really horny. He finally brought his gaze back to Mickey, who looked almost boyish as his fate was held over him. “Did you learn that lesson?”

This time Mickey bobbed his head faster, making sure his boyfriend knew that his point was definitely made. He sure as hell learned not to deny Ian Gallagher. Especially when his punishment was making him hard as a rock.

“Good.” Ian said, giving him a stern but forgiving look. “Now,” he smiled, “Where were we?”

Mickey smiled back at him, before turning back over fully. Ian raised his hand and brought it down on Mickey’s ass with renewed vigor.

_Smack_

“Ah!” Mickey tensed.

_Smack_

“Yesss” Mickey hitched.

_SMACK_

“Again!” Mickey screamed.


End file.
